pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Roméo Mécano (Soft Reboot Continuity)
- Roméo= }} |imagewidth = 300 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Roméo Mécano |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Alliance |Row 3 info = Villain |Row 4 title = Allies |Row 4 info = N/A |Row 5 title = Enemies |Row 5 info = Yoyo, Bibou and Gluglu (mostly) Lilifée Ninjaka and his Ninjazouaves Grigri, Zina and Ulbert Tatouro Energuman Kids Orticia |Row 6 title = Likes |Row 6 info = Sabotaging Tarabiscoville's school His inventions |Row 7 title = Dislikes |Row 7 info = Pyjamasques Getting zero points for homework Homework Poetry Being laughed at by the Tarabiscoville school students Heroes make fun on him |Row 8 title = Debut appearance |Row 8 info = "Les Pyjamasques et Roméo Mécano" (as his precursor counterpart) |Row 9 title = Voice actor |Row 9 info = N/A}} Roméo (alter-ego name: Roméo Mécano) (English name: Mechanic Romeo) is a crazy mechanic who plans on sabotaging chances of anyone going to school with inventions or anything. He is considered the main villain of Les Pyjamasques picture book series. Roméo detests mockery. So, once he gets home he puts on his lab coat and becomes Roméo Mécano, the most infernal of inventors. He takes out his tools and moves in all directions. His motives are inspired and based on his cartoon counterpart's plans on using the PJ Masks' voices to compliment himself on how great he is, and a scene of Gluglu's cartoon counterpart being too shy to read a poem in school (which resulted the whole class laughing at him) in "Speak UP, Gekko!": In the daytime, Roméo shows resentment on writing a poem for homework, and will often respond to creating poems by drawing a scribble all over it, receiving no points over his refusal on poems. Because of this, the other students would often mock or insult on his failure. To prove that he is the best of anything, he has built inventions such as the Robot Demolisher and The Seed of Orticia to assist him with his plan to prevent everybody's chances on going to school, but this has always failed or turned against him. His plans on targeting school varied from demolishing it, overgrowing it with plants that bite and sting, or taking over the school to become his new lab. He has an extendable mechanical arm at his bag strapped to his back, and the mechanical arm can grab or pick up objects. Roméo Mécano is good on making inventions and he isn't physically combative. But he can get extremely irritated when it comes to him getting mocked by the school after getting zeroes and whenever he's being defeated by the Pyjamasques. He never accepts his fate that he is defeated and doesn't let things go. Roméo Mécano wears a white mechanic coat with a bag strapped to his back. Along with his coat, he wears blue covered gloves, blue sneakers, white pants, and he is sometimes seen wearing black goggles whenever he's inventing something or piloting his Robot Demolisher. Romeo has fair skin, blue eyes and a blue spiky hairdo with a white streak just over his left eye. During the daytime, he wears a blue shirt, and keeps his blue sneakers and white pants remaining intact. Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Les Pyjamasques Characters